


Гостеприимные руки

by EmberNova



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, OOC, UST, повседневность, постканон, сборник драбблов
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2021-01-31 12:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberNova/pseuds/EmberNova
Summary: Саймон считал, что Маркус самый открытый андроид, которого он знает, но от чего-то другие иерихонцы с ним были не согласны.
Relationships: Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)





	1. Гостеприимные руки

**Author's Note:**

> Немного о жизни андроидов после успешно завершившегося митинга и о Саймоне с Маркусом в частности.

В кабине командира никого не было кроме, собственно, самого «командира» и Саймона. Сидя на скамье, облокотившись спиной на нерабочий штурвал с панелью прочих показателей, Маркус листал новости на полупрозрачном планшете. Сплошная вода, пережевываемая неделями. С другой стороны, новости отражали действительность — их переговоры с правительством Соединенных Штатов застряли в мертвой точке. И по прошествии нескольких недель после освобождения андроидского народа не произошло ничего существенного. Единственное, что сейчас контролировал Иерихон — это производство. На каждой фабрике, по договоренности с директором «киберлайф», теперь работало по девианту, который после сборки опрашивал андроидов — какой путь они планируют для себя избрать. Многие уходили к людям…

Саймон спал, лежа на вытянутой руке лидера Иерихона. В кабине температура была приемлемая, а вот за панорамным окном круизного лайнера, откуда виднелись небоскребы главного филиала «киберлайф», бушевала вьюга. Морозный свист ветра наполнял железные стены судна.

Послышался металлический стук в приоткрытую дверь, заставивший Маркуса отвлечься от своей внутренней рефлексии и бурения планшета взглядом. Посетитель не заставил себя ждать. Дверь со скрипом давно не смазанных петель отворилась, и в комнату вошла Норт, держа в руках стопку листов. Она кивнула, приветствуя соратника восстания, и не оставила без внимания примостившегося рядом отключенного Саймона, прижавшего колени к груди.

— Привет, Норт, — отозвался в ответ Маркус.

— Ну надо же! Столько технологий сейчас, а люди все еще одержимы бумажной формой документов! Еще и подписывать надо лично — посылать курьера на другой конец города. — Она подошла к лидеру и разложила документы на панели.

— Т-с-ш-ш-ш-ш, — приложил Маркус указательный палец к губам, сжав покрепче планшет. — Саймон перешел в режим сбережения энергии. После разборок его тириум стал испаряться слишком быстро, а поставки корпуса его модели на замену все еще не было.

— Так пусть перейдет в режим глубокого сна, — зашептала Норт, продолжая расправлять документы на панели командира.

— У него чувствительные слуховые сенсоры, — улыбнулся Маркус. Норт покривила носом.

— Так, в общем, — вздохнула она, — эти документы тебе надо подписать, чтобы позже снова встретиться с президентом.

— Конечно, — согласился Маркус, мудро улыбаясь. Норт не смогла не ответить тем же.

— Ну, я пойду, — сказала она и вышла за вновь скрипнувшую дверь.

Временно андроиды, пожелавшие примкнуть к «Автономной Республике Иерихон», разместились на огромном корабле, много лет назад застрявшем во льдах и за это время очутившемся чуть ли не на пике небольшой горы, располагавшейся недалеко от Детройта. Многие жители Республики сочли это весьма стильным. И в принципе — в их духе. Теперь, когда они не преследовались законом, они могли навести уют даже в таком месте.

***

Саймон считал, что их лидер чересчур добрый. Он всегда поможет «заблудившемуся» андроиду. Часто тут есть создания, которые целыми днями слоняются без дела, не понимая, как его себе найти. Маркус уже начал работу над устранением проблемы для новоприбывающих девиантов. У них даже организовался совет, разрабатывающий проекты подобного рода. Но пока что Маркус частенько сам, во время обхода территории Иерихона, разбирается с проблемами чуть ли не каждого такого случая. Саймон иногда наблюдает за ним молча в свободное от работы время. Нравится ему это делать. И он совсем не вмешивается в дела лидера. Маркус же вовсе не против — замечая Саймона, он ему улыбается, кивает и продолжает заниматься своими делами.

Саймон проводил опрос среди населения как раз для того самого проекта, разрабатываемого советом для «бездельников». Он заканчивал обход нижней палубы. Сенсоры улавливали легкий запах древесины, негромкие разговоры андроидов, доносившиеся с верхних ярусов широкого пустынного жестяного пуза. У нераспакованного ящика с биокомпонентами и запчастями лежал новоприбывший житель. Андроид модели AP700 прибыл сюда с поврежденными, как это нередко бывает (к сожалению — все еще), конечностями. Законы, уравнивающие отношения к андроидам, как к людям, все еще на рассмотрении правительства США. Но теперь поврежденные андроиды — это не такая кровоточащая рана на теле народа, так как средства к починке теперь были в доступности.

— Саймон? — раздался над самой головой знакомый голос. Саймон обернулся и увидел перед собой Маркуса, расслабленно стоявшего рядом после завершения очередного патруля. На губы легла уже привычная неловкая полуулыбка. — Хорошо поработал, — на голову легла широкая смуглая ладонь лидера. И Саймон почувствовал приятный трепет, разливающийся внутри от похвалы.

— Я не делаю ничего особенного. Сбор данных — одна из простейших задач для выполнения. — Маркус сменил выражение лица.

— Ты видишь, чтобы много кто вызвался добровольцем выполнять эту простейшую задачу? — уточнил он.

— Нет, — Саймон улыбнулся.

Ему хотелось быть полезным для сообщества. И у него это получалось.

***

Саймон стоял на краю корабля, любуясь с высоты почти непроглядным пейзажем. Было в этом что-то интересное. Завывала вьюга, редко облепляя светловолосого андроида случайным порывом снежинок. На зиму надо было утеплять корабль, но жители спохватились поздно. Сейчас надо было решать, где доставать материалы. Кому-то надо будет их еще доставить. Здесь хоть мысли и успокаивались, но было холодно. Может, мысли здесь «успокаивались», потому что Саймон не мог рассуждать о сложных задачах типа благоустройства Иерихона из-за сбоев биокомпонентов, но чем больше укоренялась эта идея в его мозгу, тем больше не хотелось уходить отсюда. Пустота мыслей оказалась интересной вещью. Тело его с каждым получасом становилось мокрее, короткая футболка точно уж не спасала. Может, он спустится отогреваться, когда до отключения биокомпонентов останутся устрашающие полминуты. Пока он стоял. Сзади послышался топот по металлической лестнице, выводящей на верхнюю палубу корабля. Саймон обернулся и увидел лидера, застывшего в промежутке между площадкой и последней ступенью. Тот в растерянности смотрел на спину одного из первых иерихонцев, воевавшего с ним бок о бок.

— Саймон? — удивленно спросил он. — Что ты тут делаешь? — Маркус поднялся и стал направляться к все еще не полностью развернувшемуся другу.

— Захотелось побыть одному.

— О, вот как? — Маркус поравнялся с Саймоном. — Значит, мне, наверное, стоит уйти? — чуть шепелявя поинтересовался он, вскинув брови. Саймон отвел взгляд, ответив не сразу.

— Нет, если это ты, то все нормально.

— «Если это я»? — передразнил с усмешкой Маркус, но издеваться над Саймоном не планировал. Он дотронулся до локтя андроида, проводя анализ. — Твой уровень тепла опасно низкий, — Маркус свел брови, заставляя Саймона вновь на себя посмотреть. — Он же не совместим с жизнью.

— Знаю, — улыбнулся Саймон. — Мой регулятор порядком износился и на защиту работает хуже, чем хотелось бы… Я собирался уйти, когда приближусь к опасному порогу отключения, — он посмотрел вдаль. — Все-таки тут непередаваемо красиво. Немного грустно, что из-за моих поломок я не могу себе позволить насладиться свободой в достатке.

Маркус встал рядом. Больше они ничего не говорили. Он всматривался во вьюгу, бушевавшую над озером Сент-Клэр, вместе с Саймоном. Саймон вдруг почувствовал тепло, разливающееся из центра и наполняющее чувствительностью ноги, живот, лицо и руки. Он опустил взгляд вниз, где их руки крепко сжимали друг друга, обнажившись до основания. Саймон не заметил, когда они успели сплести пальцы в замок — система уже отключила тактильные рецепторы как одну из наименее важных функций для сохранения энергии. Система Маркуса была достаточно выносливой, чтобы в минусовую погоду поддерживать оптимальную терморегуляцию в себе и блокировать неумолимо падающий уровень тепла другого андроида. Пускай не надолго, но продлевая возможность того находится на улице.

— Спасибо, — сказал Саймон, не поворачиваясь.

Он отыскал во вновь заработавших механизмах слово «особенный» и как-то с преувеличенным удовлетворением согласился, что, кажется, это слово применимо к нему.


	2. Экстра. Неприкосновенные губы

Саймон был, если говорить общими понятиями, добровольцем. И хоть он выполнял не особо трудные задания, все-таки, он был семейным андроидом, и за много лет привык выполнять определенную работу. Действия по выученному выполнялись автоматически и не требовали затрат. Но теперь система абсолютно отказывалась запоминать новый распорядок и посылала Саймону сигналы, которые в дешифрованном виде выглядели как определение к усталости.

Саймон тяжело вздохнул, сверяясь со своим расписанием на день еще раз. Он окинул взглядом массивную железную дверь. Все его дела закончены. Он с удовольствием удалился бы к себе для восполнения энергии, но на сегодняшний вечер еще оставалось собрание. Результаты для его отчета как раз были у Саймона в руках. Андроид потер шею и, с не особо большим рвением, отворил дверь.

Саймон завороженно смотрел на то, как Маркус говорит. Его речь сама собой записывалась на болванку памяти, а Саймон тем временем неустанно следил за движением несимметричных губ и впитывал шипящие звуки «с». Его глаза медленно закрывались, но ни одна щепотка информации не проскользнула мимо. Он чувствовал себя несколько провинным за свое поведение — все остальные товарищи, собравшиеся за круглым столом, выглядели переполненными энергией. Саймон отключился под конец завершающей речи Маркуса. И не заметил, когда все разошлись.

— Саймон, — послышался твердый знакомый голос, мягко проникающий в центр включения и заставляющий оставшиеся капли топлива забурлить и пробудить андроида.

— Да, Маркус? — Саймон открыл глаза, едва ли не начав тереть с просонья глаза — на улице был уже давно большой минус и, когда при сбережении энергии отключалась система внутреннего обогрева, приходилось не вполне комфортно от того что веки слипались между друг другом, промерзая тонкой коркой.

— У тебя все в порядке? — удостоверился он, придержав Саймона за плечо.

Саймон поднял взгляд и правдиво улыбнулся, глядя в разноцветные глаза лидера.

— Да, спасибо, Маркус, — он собирался подняться, но недолго задержался скошенным взглядом на темных сомкнутых губах. Маркус поднял бровь, но не успел произнести что-то, как Саймон вздохнул, более убедительно толкая свою речь. — Да. Не беспокойся. Я немного переусердствовал сегодня с растратой энергии. Завтра восполню запасы тириума.

— Хорошо, — улыбнулся Маркус, постучав по плечу друга и отпуская его. — Тогда я за тебя спокоен. — Маркус, к неловкости Саймона, все-таки из зала собраний вышел первым. И на выходе немного задержался. — Береги себя, Саймон. И спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной, — улыбнулся в ответ Саймон.

До того, как новый разрабатываемый проект начал принимать хотя бы какие-то формы, прошло несколько пар таких собраний. Саймон, к своему смущению, постоянно переусердствовал. Хотя и не выполнял большого объема работы — к концу дня чувствовал себя жутко изможденным. Тому могло быть несколько причин. Либо представители его модели слишком энергозатратны, и тогда режим потребления энергии должен быть отличен от других (а он в основном мог отталкиваться только от наблюдения моделей Норт, Джоша и Маркуса так как общался с ними больше всего. А их темп и ритм по выводам был примерно одинаков). Либо запчасти его модели на порядок ниже качеством. В любом случае путем самоанализа достоверно выяснить это не получалось, так как проверка всякий раз по итогам выдавала все функции исправными. Так что в такой ситуации возможным решением оставался только «киберлайф».

Саймон пока еще не сообщал никому о том, что собирается ехать. В любом случае — он уже рассчитывал, что сможет заодно взять какое-нибудь задание. Радовало тут только то, что такая вылазка в любом случае не могла быть бесполезной. Как ни крути, а добираться дотуда в зимнюю пору никто из андроидов не стремился. По договору — киберлайф только начинало разработку термоустойчивых корпусов на такие случаи.

Был уже поздний час — большинство андроидов разбрелось по своим комнатам. В ночное время суток все равно на корабле особо делать нечего. Только тратить энергию на дополнительное освещение понапрасну. На втором этаже по обе стороны от выхода на смотровую площадку разве что расположились две бочки (что-то вроде памятника стойкости), которые по-прежнему разжигались зажигалкой, хотя многим андроидам пришлись по душе больше спички. Саймон шел по узкому темному проходу, вслушиваясь в металлические отголоски собственных шагов, эхом отражающиеся от стен корабля. Это было его любимым временем. Долго он так не проводил, но после завершения всех дел — спускаясь из переговорной, было так приятно впитывать окружающую тишину и чувствовать некоторую власть над этим кратким промежутком перед сном. Погрузившись в свою любимую атмосферу мечтательности, Саймон совершенно выпал из реальности. Сделав шаг вперед, он застрял ногой в пробоине корабля, которые все еще оставались в некоторых местах, несмотря на усилия всех жителей сделать это уютным домом.

— Ой! — негромко вздохнул он, чувствуя, что сейчас упадет.

Он вовремя спохватился, что кричать сейчас не особо стоит, как сигнализировали ему датчики, потому что многие успели отключиться. Приземление, конечно, будет не из приятных, но измученному телу Саймона было все равно — единственное, как он мог сейчас улучшить ситуацию — это не всполошить других. Потому он уже покорно принял неизбежность столкновения, в момент падения лишь продумывая то, с чего стоит начать утро.

— Сайм!.. — послышался чужой шепот за спиной и быстрое шарканье мягких сапог о железное днище.

Посторонний не успел договорить имя андроида, когда Саймон почувствовал на своем предплечье твердый хват ладони. Его внезапно выцепило из туманности сознания, и он отчетливо увидел перед собой темную фактуру пола, будто глаза резко привыкли к темноте, и услышал еле различимые ночные шумы Иерихона, в основном наполненные воем продувающего в некоторых местах и за стенами ветра. Снова послышалось шарканье. К Саймону подошли ближе. Положили руки на его талию, помогая подняться, а затем позволили опереться на свои плечи, чтобы Саймон мог достать ногу из железного импровизационного капкана.

— Ты как? — послышался приятный знакомый шипящий голос.

Саймон поднял голову, все еще не убирая рук с плеч другого андроида. Он улыбнулся, увидев, кто еще в такое время не дошел до сих пор до своей каюты. Хотя не то что бы было много позиций для гадания.

— Маркус, — произнес Саймон.

Он немного отошел от лидера, опустив руки. Маркус ответил ему такой же мягкой улыбкой, как и он. И это всегда до нелепости грело Саймону сердце. Их лидер подстраивался даже под мельчайшие предпочтения своего народа (хотя даже Норт почему-то оспаривала утверждения Саймона…)

— Ты чего здесь делаешь в такое время? — почти шепотом начал разговор Маркус.

Саймон как будто не расслышал вопроса, зависнув взглядом в области подбородка лидера. У него было ощущение, что он перейдет в сонный режим раньше, чем дойдет до своей комнаты.

— Саймон? — постарался Маркус привести друга в чувства.

— А, да, — Саймон мотнул головой — внутри схемы как будто встали на свои места. — Я просто гулял. — Маркус смотрел на него. — Мне это нравится. — На губах Маркуса появилась более выразительная улыбка.

— Понимаю, — только проникновенно ответил он.

Они будто очутились на одной волне… то есть, в одной сфере? Саймон не мог объяснить это чувство — когда вы находитесь с кем-то в огромном пространстве, но одновременно с этим в каком-то своем собственном небольшом мирке, который сближает вас с определенным человеком. И этот мирок виден только исключительным личностям. А попасть сюда — ух не просто. Поэтому Саймон сам очень удивился, когда ощутил себя в каком-то пузыре вместе с Маркусом. В пузыре, в который никто больше не мог проникнуть. По крайней мере — не сейчас. Это несколько… смущало. Но тема исчерпала себя — больше не было. А лидер Иерихона в данный момент был исключительно на позиции друга. Так что говорить о работе сейчас точно не стоило — не надо быть моделью последнего поколения, чтобы понять это.

Тишина давила. Будто сенсоры готовы вот-вот расплющиться точно под давлением пресса. Может, стоило сказать, что он идет к себе. Но Саймон очень хотел попасть на смотровую площадку. Он считал, что почти дошел до нее — оставалось пересечь всего лишь большой зал в носовой части корабля и подняться по винтовой лестнице, а там уже пройти между двух бочек, и он достиг цели. Сейчас это казалось несколько нелепо, но до смешного важно. Так что он не мог соврать лидеру, что отправляется к себе. Маркус стоял слишком близко, пока Саймон находился в своих мыслях, утеряв связь с реальностью. А потому он не заметил, как, отключившись от настоящего, поднял руку и потянул ее к приблизившемуся Маркусу. Он провел пальцем по припухшей нижней губе, рассеянным взглядом наблюдая, как под ней оголяется белый ряд зубов.

— Ну что, — с усмешкой прокомментировал Маркус, вырывая друга из пучины его мыслей. — Так и будешь на них смотреть? Ты меня с этим еще на собраниях заинтриговал. Или, может, ты все же хотел бы сделать что-то иное?

— Я, я не… — Саймон отдернул руку, в растерянности смотря на Маркуса. Он перевел взгляд на свою раскрытую ладонь. — Нет, не думаю, что я хочу чего-то. Разве что твои губы… они кажутся необычными.

— Саймон… — хмыкнув смешливо носом, склонил Маркус голову на бок.

Он сократил небольшое расстояние, оставшееся между ними. Саймон вздохнул, собираясь что-то сказать ему, но Маркус мягко положил ладонь на спину Саймона и с такой же мягкостью прислонился к его застывшим на полуслове холодным губам. Саймон не закрывал глаз, пока Маркус от него не отстранился. В его системе коды сбивались один за одним, будто проворачивая все двоичные шифрования в самих зрачках. В конце концов Маркус отошел, и тогда Саймону позволено было выдохнуть.

— Ну как? — спросил Маркус. Глядя на застывшего в чудливой позе Саймона.

Тот зашевелил губами, выправляя речевой процессор не сразу.

— Это было неожиданно, Маркус, — сознался он.

— Так тебе понравилось или нет? — не отступая, уточнил лидер и показал улыбку.

Саймону пришлось над этим действительно задуматься при условиях панического поиска нужного сенсора.

— Ну… если верить показателям, то… да. — Маркус хотел, видимо, как-то возмутиться на такой ответ, но решил все же ответить кратко и закрыть на этом тему.

— Что ж, данные твоих показателей меня радуют.

Саймон посмотрел на Маркуса и тот снова уже приблизился к нему почти вплотную

— Ну, раз твоим сенсорам понравилось, я не против порадовать их еще немного. В конце концов, мы теперь **_вольны_** это делать сколько угодно, — Маркус с улыбкой прислонился к губам Саймона.

На этот раз Саймон не стал отвергать проявившего инициативу лидера и слегка ответил, пускай и неуверенно.


End file.
